fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Ichiro
Ichiro Kage (一郎影) is the protagonist of Prism Pretty Cure! He is a 13 year old boy, who is energetic and a more confined person. His alter ego is his real form as Prince Ichiro Kage (プリンス一郎影), despite having the same name it makes a difference when you add the Prince. His common catchphrase is "Eh!" (えっ！E~tsu!) mostly because of his ability to attract odd situations. being the son's enemy he was openly welcomed to Yukino's home. Appearance In his civilian form, Ichiro has super dark brown hair commonly mistaken for black and with bangs that cover his right eye. He has dull red eyes, due to being from the Shadow Kingdom. His casual outfit consist of a grey long sleeve shirt, a red scarf used incase he encounters a General, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers. As Prince Ichiro Kage, his hair style stays the same but the colour changes into pure black. The colour of his eyes become a brighter shade of red. He wears a black ruffled shirt with cuffs on his shoulders that connect to his long cape, black pants, and boots. On his right side hangs his sword. Personality Ichiro is a first year at Yusei Middle School, later on gaining the school's titled 'PERFECT' along with Yukino. He is a attentive and a more confined person who excels at sports and studies. He gets really popular at school, with some secret admirers, and haters. Seeing that he has a very good relationship with Yukino, who is a idol to everyone especially the guys. He is more talkative to himself and often daydreams. When people need help he tends to respond in a weird way, usually asking for the pink Cures help. Ichiro is extremely tense and gets flustered a lot. He is a preserving, energetic, naive, keen, and friendly person, that tends to bring up his past in depressing ways. Although he is the Prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer in hatred and gained a sense of opposing his father but could not do so. History Meeting a Cure One day, Ichiro plans to escape his castle and flee to the human world. At night, Ichiro jumps through 'The Mirror' leaving a guard who caught on to his escape. He lands on top of a bush changing to his civilian form, wondering around Kira Town. Two blocks away from where he previously arrived, he spots Yukino running past him with the fairies hiding in her school bag. With curiosity he follows her and is left behind after the school gates close. After waiting for hours, Yukino finally comes out and stops by the park talking to the Jewel Carriers. He sneaks up behind a nearby tree trying to listen in to their conversation. But out of know where a Kurayami appears and aims at Yukino. Ichiro jumps out and pushes her out of the way, he gets attacked and falls unable to move. The General Miseria orders the Kurayami to grab him, he struggles but turns unconscious. He later wakes up at Yukino's house flustered about the situation. Seeing that he was in a tight spot Yukino offers him to stay. Ichiro refused at first but was convinced by Cake. Relationships * Shadow King/Vincent Kage - Ichiro's father who is made the Light Kingdom fall into darkness. * Yukino Mir'''a- Ichiro's first human friend and is living with her. He is more attached to Yukino since arriving at earth. * '''Jewel Carriers/Fairys- Ichiro's childhood friends that he played with in the past. * Suzuki Fujimoto- A girl who is very competitive and suspicious of Ichiro. Prince Ichiro Kage Prince Ichiro Kage (プリンス一郎影Purinsu) Ichirō Kage) is the real alter Shadow Kingdom ego of Ichiro Kage. Prince Ichiro has the power of shadows but also has others powers such as teleportation, flying, strength, mind communication, and is able to move things without touching them. His main colour is black and red. Etymology Ichiro (一郎): The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". Kage (影): Kage means "shadow" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Fanseries Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:More Fan Series TriviaCategory:Transformations